Zitao is A (plus)
by Azura Eve
Summary: Bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi kelas 2-B jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kris, guru Biologi mereka yang agak mesum itu menyukai Tao. Naksir. Cinta. Tresno. Um, atau jangan-jangan cinta mati? "Tak peduli nilaimu berapa, nyatanya aku selalu memberimu A baik di rapor maupun di hatiku." — Kris / KRISTAO/TAORIS. AU. HHJJ. YAOI


Di kelas 2-B.

Kelas di mana Tao menempat; sekaligus kelas di mana dia dan teman-temannya akan mengerjakan soal-soal dengan tenang…

"Pagi, anak-anak… Siap untuk hari ini?" sapa seseorang. Dia masuk ke kelas dengan langkah lebar, meletakkan tasnya di meja guru.

Dia—Kris—berdiri, berdeham, dan mengamati murid-muridnya. Masing-masing menyambutnya dengan raut yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang acuh (karena dasarnya mereka sebodoh amat dengan urusan nilai, itu tidak berpengaruh); ada yang mengoceh heboh—takut-takut dapat nilai jelek (sudah dipastikan golongan yang ini tidak belajar); ada pula yang sibuk menghapal catatannya (kalau yang ini jelas sekali terbaca jika mereka kumpulan anak-anak pintar). Namun tanpa memedulikan kekhawatiran dari banyak pasang mata di sana, Kris bergegas membagikan kertas ujian. Mulai dari anak pitak yang berada di ujung pintu, sampai ke bangku paling belakang, semuanya kedapatan. Benar. Hari ini kelas 2-B kebagian ulangan Biologi.

Saat guru bertubuh jangkung itu sampai ke tempat duduk Tao…, dia terdiam. Dan mengamati laki-laki itu cukup lama—

—membuat seisi kelas memutar bolamata mereka secara malas.

* * *

**Zitao is A+**

**-disclaimer-**  
Every single charas belong to themselves. I own nothing but story :)

**Pairing;**Kris/Tao  
**Length/WC; **Vignette/2589 words  
**Genre; **Romance, Comedy

boyxboy | school-life!AU | teacher!Kris | absurd, weirdo, etc

* * *

"Huang Zitao _Baby_… Kau tak mau mengambil kertasmu?"

Tao menghela napas. Entah untuk ke berapa kali. Pagi ini, tak terhitung berapa banyak dia _membuang kebahagiaan_. Yah, yah, kata orang-orang, kalau terlalu banyak menghela napas bisa membuat satu kebahagiaan lenyap. Entah benar entah bual, yang jelas dia mual. Lagi-lagi sosok _sialan _itu memperhatikannya seolah tidak ada sesuatu lain yang lebih penting yang bisa dikerjakan. Bengong, sepertinya bengongnya penggemar wanita ketika diperlihatkan foto seksi idolanya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatapnya iba seraya memperlihatkan gestur yang intinya berkata: _Sabar yah, Tao… Mungkin sudah nasib._

Nasib.

Tidak salah lagi.

Iya, teman-temannya benar.

Memang sepertinya sudah nasib.

_Nasib jika Kris tergila-gila pada Tao._

Bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi kelas 2-B jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa guru Biologi mereka yang agak mesum itu menyukai Tao. Naksir. Cinta. _Tresno_. Atau apalah namanya, yang jelas tiap kali Kris kebagian tugas mengajar di kelas ini, pandangannya tak sama sekali bisa teralih dari Tao. Um, atau jangan-jangan cinta mati?

Bisa jadi.

Tao mengerang hebat. Hatinya dongkol serta kesal. Apalagi ketika—

"Tao-_er_?" —Kris memanggilnya dengan sok imut.

Memutuskan untuk menengadah, Tao berdeham— "Terimakasih, _Seonsaeng, _sepertinya sekarang Anda bisa kembali ke tempatmu," ucapnya malas. Tangannya meraih kertas ujian.

Sret—

"Ck! Lepas, _Seonsaeng_!"

Kris—sosok yang Tao panggil _seonsaeng _itu—menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya (yang mana menurut murid lain itu tampak keren tapi bagi Tao itu adalah senyum terburuk yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya). Untung saja giginya rapih bersih, kalau tidak mungkin akan _lucu_ jadinya. "Setelah kau tersenyum padaku, baru aku lepaskan kertasnya," ucapnya singkat.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tao mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana, yah…," Kris menggumam, "tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengikuti ujian. Nilaimu jeblog. Aku akan menaruh merah di rapormu. Wali kelasmu tahu. Kau tidak naik kelas dan—"

"Aaah, sudah, sudah. Nih, nih, aku tersenyum!" Akhirnya laki-laki bermata panda itu memaksakan bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum. Tapi untuk catatan; tetap saja itu dilakukan dengan terpaksa.

Tanpa perlu ambil pusing, Kris membalas senyum tersebut—jauh—lebih lebar. Menepuk kepala Tao seraya berkata, "Semangat!" lalu ambil aksi duduk di depan mimbar sesuai kata Tao. Kemudian Kriskembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Baik, anak-anak, selamat mengerjakan… Dan jangan berisik!"

* * *

Kris masih memandanginya, ia tahu itu. Tapi Tao tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas yang kini ia pegang. Kertas soal. Ujian. Yang harus dia selesaikan dalam satu setengah jam. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Parahnya lagi, keseluruhan jumlah soal itu ada 50 buah.

Jadi Tao mulai mengerjakan—

_1) Beredarnya darah ke seluruh tubuh dapat terjadi karena?_

_a) Pembuluh nadi berkontraksi  
b) Otot jantung berelaksasi  
c) Pembuluh balik berkontraksi  
d) Otot jantung berkontraksi  
e) Semua benar_

Tao menggenggam pensilnya erat sebelum akhirnya membulatkan opsi yang D. Kalau tidak salah, di ulangan harian tempo lalu soal ini pernah keluar, dan jawabannya sama persis.

Sepuluh butir soal berlalu tanpa banyak hambatan.

Sampai ke nomor belasan, Tao malas melanjutkan. Rata-rata kuesionernya berisi klu-klu panjang, membingungkan, dan ambigu. Belum apa-apa, Tao jadi _bête _duluan.

_17) Meski seseorang menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, udara yang terdapat dalam paru-paru akan tetap ada yang tersisa. Istilah lain yang merujuk pada volume udara disebut…_

_a) Udara komplementer  
b) Kapasitas vital  
c) Kapasitas total  
d) Udara residu  
e) Sisa udara_

Dia menghempaskan kertas itu ke mejanya dan justru menyibukkan diri dengan cara memainkan pensilnya. Sedikit gusar. Ia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Sedikit banyak, itu juga karena pengaruh stres kelamaan berpikir.

Di tengah-tengah ketidaknyamanan itu, ia menoleh ke samping. Hanya untuk mendapati teman sekelasnya sibuk dengan _usaha _masing-masing.

"Mampus…!" – Jongin.

"Sialan! Apaan, nih?" – Chanyeol.

"Weh…, _anjrit_! Gue lupa belajarin yang beginian, lagi." – Luhan.

"Gue ingat sih, tapi lupa, tuh." – Minseok.

"Jawabannya apa?" – Kyungsoo.

"Lupa, ah, bodo amat entar nyontek gampanglah. Ada Jongdae ini…" – Baekhyun.

"Hmm. Gue ingat banget. Jawabannya pasti yang D," – Jongdae.

"Iya, jawabannya D…" – Joonmyeon.

"Yakin, lu berdua?" – Yixing.

"Jangan-jangan kita dikasih jawaban ngasal?" – Chanyeol.

"Eh, mereka itu beneran tau, kan mereka belajar," – Minseok.

"Elu mah emang cuman pingin belain Jongdae, kan?" – Jongin.

"Bodo amat, dah, daripada gue kagak keisi," – Luhan.

"Samaan ama Luhan dah." – Sehun.

"Awas aja kalo salah," – Baekhyun.

"Pasrah… Pasrah…" – Kyungsoo.

"Ehem…" – Joonmyeon.

"…Intinya lu pada mau pake itu jawaban, nggak?" – Jongdae.

Pada akhirnya mereka sepakat membulatkan D untuk soal tersebut. Termasuk Tao yang curi dengar.

* * *

"Waktunya tinggal tigapuluh menit lagi."

Punggungnya terasa pegal bukan main. Tao mendesah malas, rasanya bosan sekali. Namun Tao mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Bel istirahat masih lama dan itu artinya, dia masih harus terjebak di sini. Ia ingat jika ia masih harus di kelas untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Berkutat dengan soal-soal. Dan lagi, ia baru mengisi lembar jawabannya separuh dari keseluruhan pertanyaan.

_39) Cairan limfa mengandung leukosit, trombosit, dan fibrinogen. Oleh karenanya, cairan limfa berfungsi untuk…_

_a) Melancarkan aliran darah serta mencegah infeksi  
b) Membantu proses peredaran darah  
c) Membekukan darah serta mencegah infeksi  
d) Menghambat peredaran darah  
e) Membantu proses peredaran darah_

Tao ingin menyelesaikan ujiannya sesegera mungkin, namun sayang, otaknya sedang sangat buntu. Ia tak punya ide. Apapun itu untuk menjawab soal barusan. Dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga banyak ia longkap. Sudah lima soal hanya dia lewati. Sebetulnya mudah saja jika Tao berinisiatif untuk belajar, toh seminggu lalu Kris memang memberikan catatan tentang materi yang akan diujikan hari ini. Lengkap, bahkan. Tapi dasar Tao yang kurang rajin, dia berdalih jika; _Besok pasti akan ada yang memberi Tao tampan ini contekan, jadi tidak usah khawatir. _Jadi akhirnya, tadi malam Tao bergadang hingga larut, memainkan_ game online _dengan suara gaduh sampai-sampai Nyonya Huang teriak-teriak dari lantai bawah—menyuruhnya mengecilkan volume. Namun pada kenyataannya, orang-orang yang Tao harapkan juga tidak banyak membantu.

Sempat-sempatnya ia melirik ke penjuru kelas. Luhan sibuk berkutat dengan contekannya, tapi tidak mau _berbagi_; Sehun yang mencorat-coret meja dengan tulisan "Hari Ini Gue Musti Jadian Ama Luhan" menggunakan korektor; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun asyik pacaran di pojokan (salahkan saja kenapa mereka ditempatkan di bangku yang berdekatan); Kyungsoo yang memasang muka serius, berlagak tahu jawabannya padahal tidak; Jongin mengkhayalkan hal _yadong _(efek dari soal nomor duapuluh yang menyangkut masalah reproduksi); Minseok yang malu-malu kucing saat menyalin jawaban dari kertas Jongdae; serta Jongdae yang bersorak kegirangan dalam hati begitu tahu jika langkahnya dalam mendekati Minseok, makin mudah. Ea!

Di ujung kanan dekat jendela, Kris sedang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas memonya dan kelihatan masih betah memandangi dirinya. Tao bak pusat gravitasinya.

Tao menoleh ke samping, mendapati Joonmyeon—si anak paling rajin di kelas—tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Dia baru akan menepuk pundak Tao—bermaksud meminta contekan—kala pundaknya ditepuk duluan oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

Tuk, tuk!

Tao berbalik—

"Nomor empatbelas apa, Tao?"

Ternyata itu Yixing. Tao melambai pelan—mengisyaratkan jika ia juga belum mengisi soal nomor tersebut.

Bibir Yixing mencebik, "Duapuluh satu, deh?" tawarnya. Ia menarik-narik rambut belakang Tao tidak sabar. "Buruan!"

"Entar dulu, gue aja ngeliat punya gue, belom." balas Tao segan.

"Pea, lu!"

Siiiiii—iing—

Kupingnya serasa berdenging. "A—Apa lu kata?" Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan menuding Yixing, "Yang ada elu yang pea!"

Yixing mengerjap, "Nah, kenapa jadi elu yang nyolot?!"

"_Harap tenang, anak-anak…_"

Tao mencibir, "Gue kagak nyolot, itu elu!"

"Elu ngebentak gue?!"

"Iya, ngapa?! Dasar Kuda Binal!"

"_Ehem…! Tao!_"

"WEI, KOK ELU TAMBAH NYEBELIN, SIH, LAMA-LAMA?!"

"YEE, DIKATA GUE TAKUT KALI YE SAMA LU, SINI LU KALO BERANI,"

"_Diam, anak-anak!_"

"APA?! GUE KAGAK TAKUT AMA UKE LAGAK SEME MACEM ELU!"

"EH, SIALAN, LU! GUE JEJELIN TINJU, TAU RASA—"

BRAK! PRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

"DIAAAAAAAAM! TAO, YIXING, BERDIRI! KALIAN NGERJAIN DI DEPAN KELAS!"

Kriii—iiik, kriiii—iiik.

"…"Agak lama hening—

—sampai Tao menyahut, "T—Tapi, _Seonsaengnim_—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, yang namanya Huang Zitao dan Zhang Yixing, buruan ke depan kelas, ngerjain di sana!" ucap Kris mutlak.

_Shit! _umpat Tao lirih. Matanya meneliti Kris yang sekarang mengoceh; "Kalau sampai saya dengar ada gaduh lagi, saya akan langsung memberi nilai merah di kertas ujian kalian."

Titah tersebut nampaknya berarti banyak untuk isi kelas 2-B. Semuanya mendadak hening seketika. Suara-suara bisikan yang tadinya masih kentara terdengar jadi lenyap saat perlahan senyum seringai dari pria yang berdiri di depan kelas—sekaligus orang berbicara barusan—terkembang. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menoleh, ataupun colek-colek teman di sampingnya. Fokus. Setiap murid kini fokus dengan lembar jawaban masing-masing. Masalah kunci jawaban, terserah, asal saja. _Toh kalaupun dapat nilai merah masih bisa remedial, _pikir mereka kompak.

Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali mengikuti apa kata Kris. Tao memberengut, meraih kertas ujian beserta lembar jawabannya dan pensil, lalu berjalan angot-angotan ke depan kelas. Wajahnya lecek, seperti blus Bibi Jung—si penjaga kantin kecentilan—yang tidak pernah disetrika. Di belakangnya, Yixing juga rada gondok biarpun dia sempat cekikikan. Cekikikannya bukan karena kegirangan disuruh ke depan kelas, melainkan tadi Joonmyeon sempat memberinya contekan di kertas kecil. Lumayan; nomor duapuluh sampai limapuluh (soal terakhir), aman. Jawaban ada di saku celana. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon dan Jongdae sudah selesai dengan ujiannya, namun untuk _menghormati _dan _bagi-bagi _dengan temannya yang lain, mereka pura-pura masih mengerjakan. Dan biar begitu-begitu, Joonmyeon masih ada _simpati _pada kekasihnya. Dan Jongdae, dia masih mau membantu _calonnya_.

Dua orang itu—Tao dan Yixing—akhirnya mau-tidak-mau duduk dekat mimbar guru. Sesuai apa kata Kris.

Lensa jernih Tao menyiratkan dendam tak kasat mata. _Awas aja, Yixing, gue bakalan kompor-komporin Joonmyeon biar lu diputusin, tau rasa nanti, lu! _Dia membatin keji. Alih-alih, menoleh ke arah Kris. Sedikit cemberut, sehingga membuat Kris cengo di tempat. Terpukau.

Tapi demi menjaga imejnya…

…Kris tetap tegas, "Nah, kerjakan soal kalian masing-masing! Kau juga, Tao!"

* * *

_45) Istilah kedokteran terbagi menjadi banyak bidang. Dalam beberapa buku-buku terkait, biasanya para ahli mengelompokkan tubuh manusia dengan istilah region. Mana yang bukan termasuk region ekstremitas atas?_

_a) Aksilla  
b) Regio pektoral  
c) Skapula  
d) Lengan atas  
e) Kaki_

"Alah, nyerah gueeee…" – Jongin.

"Kibarin bendera putih, yok." – Sehun.

"Semacem perang aja nih," – Yixing.

"Insting gue sih berpendapat kalo jawabannya nih…, yang E!" – Luhan.

"Kalo ini… um, apa, ya?" – Kyungsoo.

"Kaki, kali?" – Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe… Oon lu semua pada, jawabannya mah yang A." – Yixing.

_Rasain lu, Beb. Gue kasih jawaban salah semua, hahaha. Pea. Mau aja gue tipu, hahah, _– Joonmyeon.

"Eh, eh, _Hyung, _mau liat jawabanku, nggak?" – Jongdae ke Minseok.

* * *

"Lima menit lagi,"

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Tao merasa dia begitu terjebak. Oh, ralat. Maksudnya, sangat-amat terjebak! Apa pasal? Yah, tinggal ia sendiri murid yang ada di dalam kelas kini. Jelas saja hawanya sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, berdua dengan Kris.

Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Sebab Tao belum selesai mengerjakan ujiannya. Masih ada tiga buah soal yang kopong. Sementara waktunya kurang dari lima menit lagi.

Tao sibuk mengumpat. Lancar sekali tadi teman-temannya. Jongdae keluar paling pertama disusul oleh Joonmyeon. Kemudian Yixing yang dengan percaya dirinya merasa jawabannya betul semua (karena dia memperolehnya dari Joonmyeon). Anak pitak yang duduk di meja paling depan. Luhan. Sehun. Yixing. Baekhyun. Berturut-turut semuanya keluar sampai hanya menyisakan dirinya di dalam sana. Bersama guru Biologi ini.

Salahnya sendiri, sih, ia mengandalkan orang lain. Padahal belum tentu orang lain akan benar membantunya. Buktinya kini Tao kelabakan. Kris makin memandanginya dengan intens. Perlahan-lahan, menyeringai.

"Semalam kau tidak belajar, ya?"

"Ng…" dengung Tao, merasa malu. Pipinya panas, dipenuhi rona.

"Ck, sudah kuduga." Kris mendekatinya, menyejajarkan mulutnya dengan lubang telinga Tao, meniup-niupnya. Lalu mulai berbisik pelan—amat pelan, "_Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membantumu…_"

Tao mendesah. Detik-detik bergulir lambat. Dia hanya ingin cepat keluar dan menyelesaikan soal, itu saja. Dia ingin cepat menyusul rekannya ke kantin, jajan es serut, lalu plong—tanpa beban. Jadi dia membuka mulut, "Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon bantu aku, _Seonsaeng_. Otakku buntu mau mengisi pertanyaan ini dengan opsi apa…" balasnya tidak bersemangat.

Tanpa diduga, Kris mengambil kertasnya dan berkata, "Waktunya habis."

Tao membelalakkan mata, "T—Tapi aku belum selesai, _Seonsaeng,_"serunya. Dia berdiri untuk menggapai lembar jawabannya yang kini dilihat oleh Kris. Kris menghalaunya, lalu fokus menghitung nomor yang belum Tao bulatkan. Ada tiga buah, ternyata.

Kris menyeringai. "Masih tiga lagi," katanya, "tapi sayang sekali, waktunya habis," lanjutnya, dia berjalan meraih tasnya, meletakkan kertas Tao di tumpukan soal dan memasukkannya. "Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan, Tao _Baby_. Dan oh, kurasa kau harus ikut remedial… Jawabanmu lumayan banyak salah," katanya final. Hal selanjutnya, Tao melihat Kris menggenggam gagang pintu untuk keluar.

Tao bergegas, menahan lengan Kris. Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"AAAH, jangan, _Seonsaeng_. Jangan biarkan aku ikut remedial, itu sama saja aku ikut ujian dua kali, oh—nanti kepalaku bisa pecah! Lagipula aku gengsi pada anak sekelas," keluhnya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain…?"

"Cara…? Lain?"

Tao mengangguk, "Yah. Apalah itu. Asalkan aku tak mesti remedial minggu depan,"

Kris nampak tertarik dengan _penawaran _ini. Jadi dia menyusun _rencana _diam-diam. "Apa saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya…, ng… Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh," Tao menautkan alisnya. Ia agak curiga dengan gelagat Kris.

"Baiklah… Karena tadi di kertasmu masih ada tiga jawaban yang belum diisi, itu artinya kau harus mengikuti tiga mauku. Bagaimana?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Untungnya bagiku, apa?"

"Nanti kuberikan kau nilai A- deh, janji!"

Manik Tao sedikit berbinar, "Benarkah itu, _Seonsaengnim_?" Kris menaik-naikkan alisnya, "Kapan aku bohong?"

Oke, ini terlalu mudah. Mendapat nilai A- hanya karena menuruti tiga mau guru Biologi ini, rasanya asyik, ya. Tidak usah repot ikut remedial, pula. Alih-alih merasa ganjal, Tao justru mengulum senyum tipis, "Memangnya dari tiga hal itu… Apa saja?"

Kris berdeham, membenahi dasi yang sedikit mencekiknya. "Pertama," Ia berjalan mendekati Tao, menghimpitnya ke dinding. Tao mengerjap polos. Begitu ketika bibir Kris menyapa pelan belahan bibirnya sendiri, Tao menegang. "Cium aku…" bisik Kris.

Menunggu reaksinya; apakah Tao akan memprotes atau malah lebih parah dari itu (berteriak), Kris menjauhkan dirinya. Dia mundur tiga langkah. Namun Tao tetap mematung. Dia mengangkat tangan dan meraba bibirnya yang basah. Itu artinya, Kris benar-benar menciumnya barusan. Bukan rekayasa. Dan itu terjadi tiga detik lalu. Bagaimana sensasinya, jelas Tao masih hapal. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama dengan gurunya. Oh, mengapa jantungnya jadi berubah riuh seperti pacuan kuda?!

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menatap Kris, "Itu yang pertama. Yang kedua apa?"

"Berhenti bersikap acuh padaku dan menganggapku aneh,"

"Baik. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering menegur tanpa kau minta. Aku akan tersenyum padamu dan membalas kata-katamu jika kau mengajak bicara, _Kris_." balas Tao.

Jeda.

Dan jeda.

"Yang terakhir…" Kris menjeda. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan bergerak mengambil kertas ujian Tao. Merogoh pena, ia menggoreskan beberapa kata di atasnya. Tao hanya diam mengamati sampai ia sadar di tangannya sudah tergenggam gumpalan kertas yang Kris sengaja taruh di sana.

Mengerjap.

Kris sudah hilang dari pandangannya setelah berucap, _"Buka ketika aku pergi," _dengan lirih.

Dengan gerakan terlampau hati-hati, Tao membukanya. Lensa hitam itu meresensi aksara yang teruntai di atas sana. Hatinya sedikit hangat dan perutnya seperti tergelitik bulu angsa.

"Dasar tidak romantis," cibirnya, "kalau memang berani mestinya katakan langsung di depanku…" Tao menggigit bibirnya, begitu sukar menjelaskan betapa girangnya dia. "Ada baiknya juga aku tidak belajar tadi malam," katanya sendiri. Lalu mulai terkekeh-kekeh aneh.

Tao merobek kertas tersebut menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil, meniupnya, dan berkedip pada sosok tinggi yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri saja di lapangan bawah sana. Membalas dengan kedipan yang sama.

Dan jika kau ingin tahu, sesungguhnya serpihan kertas tersebut bertuliskan—

* * *

**_Tak peduli nilaimu berapa, nyatanya aku selalu memberimu A+ baik di rapor maupun di hatiku._**

**_Aku menunggu untuk jawabanmu di lapangan bawah, kau bisa langsung melihatku dari atas sini._**

**_Robek kertas ini dan tiup ke arahku untuk jawaban "YA" dan buang kertas ini jika kau bilang "TIDAK"_**

**_Aku mencintaimu. Jadi Huang Zitao…, kumohon jadilah kekasihku._**

* * *

**END**

* * *

a/n: Requested by **realkkeh **:3 udah jadi ya, Dear. Katanya minta yang manis-manis, kan, eheheheh. Jangan galau lagi, yaa. Apapun keputusan Kris kita terima aja, learn to not being a delutional fan, BB khukhukhu. Buat yang lain yang ngintip... **REVIEW PWEASEEE X3 **#WeBelieveInYouKris


End file.
